Kyoko: Academy Days
by HunnyBunnyKagome
Summary: Kyoko was a ten year old girl going to Team Rocket's esteemed academy to become an elite member and researcher. She trained to be the best and gain her father's respect. Spin-off of my other story, "Pokémon Teenage Adventures".
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. All human characters, in this chapter, are of my own creation except for Sakaki (Giovanni). If you wish to use my characters, please contact me first. Thank you!

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Don't touch those!" A tall, blonde woman walked up to her child, her heels clacking against the hard floor. She grabbed a Pokéball from her young daughter's hands.

The young dark haired girl started to sniffle and cry, "But Okaasan! I wanna Pokémon too!" The four year old started to pout and sat down on the floor tears streaming down her face.

Her mother let out a sigh and kneeled down reaching eye level with her daughter. She looked into her daughter's dark brown, watery eyes wiping the tears from her face. "Okay, Kyoko-chan. Lets go to the lab and talk to your father about it."

"Yay!" The young girl jumped up quickly and smiled wiping the rest of the tears from her rosy cheeks.

The woman picked up her daughter as she stood up. She opened the back door to their house and went outside. She pulled a Pokéball out of her pocket tossing it onto the ground. The ball opened and a Rapidash popped out neighing happily at the woman. The ball rematerialized back into the woman's hands. She slipped it back into her pocket as she put her daughter on the horse Pokémon.

"Make sure you hold onto her neck. You don't want to fall."

Kyoko nodded as she wrapped her arms around the Rapidash's neck. Rapidash's flames lowered in intensity and were cool to the touch. Rapidash lowered her front allowing Kyoko's mother to climb onto her. Once she was situated on Rapidash's back, she yelled out for her to head to the laboratory. Rapidash started to sprint forward at fast speeds. Kyoko looked to her side watching the other houses and trees move past her quickly.

After fifteen minutes of riding, they reached the laboratory. Kyoko looked up from Rapidash's neck and stared at the tall, dark building she had been to a hundred times. The laboratory used to be an abandoned school from years ago making it very large with plenty of rooms for various experiments. Kyoko's father was one of the top scientists and researchers and worked nights a lot. She would come visit him every night before she went to bed if he wasn't out on a field run.

Kyoko's mother jumped off of Rapidash's back and held her arms up for Kyoko to come to her. Kyoko fell forward into her mother's arms as she pet Rapidash on the head.

"Please don't wander off. You can go out to the fields behind the lab if you would like."

Rapidash trotted off towards the back of the laboratory as Kyoko and her mother walked up the stairs and through the door. They walked through the main hallway passing dozens of assistants carrying various test tubes and beakers. They all quickly bowed and greeted her as she passed them. She stopped in front of the elevator next to the staircases and pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator dinged as the door opened and they stepped inside. Kyoko's mother put her down and held her hand. Kyoko shuffled back and forth excitedly. She couldn't wait to get a Pokémon that hopefully her dad would be giving her.

"Okaasan, you think Otousan will give me a Pokémon?" She asked as she gripped her mother's hand tighter.

"Maybe," she said as the elevator dinged again opening the door.

They walked out of the elevator, the door closing behind them. They headed down the long hallway passing multiple rooms full of people. Kyoko looked in each room seeing the people in white lab coats. _'That will be me one day. Next to Okaasan and Otousan.'_ She smiled at the thought as they reached her father's laboratory.

Her mother pulled out a set of keys from her right pocket and fumbled through all of them until she found the right one. She unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly opening the door. The room was dimly lit and quiet unlike all of the other labs. They coughed as a cloud of smoke passed through the room.

"Otousan?" She coughed again and waved her hand in front of her face to move the smoke.

A man appeared from the cloud of smoke and looked at the two people in front of him. He had dark brown hair that was cut short. His hazel eyes peered at them from behind a pair of lopsided glasses. He was dressed in what once was a white lab coat. It was covered in black powdery splotches. He straightened his glasses and brushed off some of the black substance on his coat.

"Kyoko-chan? It's a little early for you to be here today." He leaned down to be at eye level with his daughter.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she let go of her mother's hand and walked up to her father.

"I'm fine." He laughed and continued, "I just had an experiment go wrong is all. Then again, what else is new." He stood back up stretching his back muscles. "What do you need, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, Otousan, I want my own Pokémon. I wanna learn more about them and be like you and Okaasan."

"Honey, we've discussed this. You're too young to have your own Pokémon."

"I can take care of it! Please! Let me have one. I don't even want a big one. I just want one." She pleaded with her father giving him puppy dog eyes and a pouting face.

"Don't do that." He stumbled through his words and finally sighed. "Okay, but only if your mother agrees."

Kyoko's face brightened as she turned back to face her mother. Her mother smiled and nodded her head giving her approval. Kyoko jumped into the air happily as she let out a squeal. She ran up to her mother and hugged her legs tightly. She let go and ran back over to her father wrapping her arms tightly around his legs.

"Domo arigato!"

"Okay. Okay. Let go before you get yourself dirty." He said as he tried to walk over to open one of the windows.

The woman picked up her daughter, pulling her away from his legs. She licked her thumb and rubbed the black smudge on Kyoko's cheek making her squirm in her mother's arms more. Her mother giggled as her father opened a couple of windows in the room to help air it out. The sun shined brightly into the room as it was going down. He turned back to his two favorite ladies in his life.

"Okay. Follow me. I'll take you to the other lab where we keep some of our test Pokémon."

He walked past them and out the still open door. His wife followed right behind him readjusting her daughter on her left hip. They walked down the long hallway until they reached a dark room. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket fumbling through them until he found the key to the door. He put the key in the lock moving it around until it finally clicked unlocking the door.

"This lock always gets stuck. They really need to fix this. Make sure to remind me to put in a service call." He said over his shoulder to his wife.

She nodded in response as he opened the door leading them inside. He ran his hand across the wall until he found the lightswitch which he pushed up. Lights flickered on all the around the room revealing large machinery and shelves filled with Pokéballs. Kyoko squirmed in her mother's arms until she set her down on the floor.

He examined the shelves looking through the translucent top of the Pokéballs. He looked through the entire first case shaking his head. He moved on to the next one. He looked into the first Pokéball on the top shelf and smiled. He picked it up off of the dusty shelf. He blew the dust off of the top of the ball and looked down at his daughter.

"Kyoko-chan, come here."

She walked up to him as he held his hand out handing her the ball. "Now, this Pokémon isn't very strong. He's little just like you but one day, if you treat him nicely, he may grow up to be big and strong. Do you want to know his name?"

She nodded her head and peered through the top of the Pokéball. "What is he?"

He stepped back, "Turn the ball away from you where the button is facing me."

She turned the ball around in her hands and it grew large enough that she needed both hands to hold it. "Wow. It got bigger."

"That's right. Now, call out his name. His name is Bellsprout."

"Bell...sprout?" She said in a quiet voice.

The ball started to glow as it opened up. A red light flashed from the ball to the ground in front of her. She looked in amazement as a small, plant like Pokémon appeared before her. His head was yellow and in the shape of a bell. He had a long, slender, brown body the resembled a flexible twig. His arms looked like little leaves while his feet looked like roots. He turned around and looked at her as his pink lips turned into a smile.

She leaned down a stretched her arms out carefully to touch him. She patted him on the head and he started to sway back and forth dancing with happiness. Her father sighed with relief as he watched them interact with one another.

"It's seems like he likes her, Kyota." The woman said as she stood next to her husband wrapping her left arm around his waist.

"I'm very glad, Kanna." He leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek as his daughter giggled. "Well, Kyoko-chan, do you like him?"

She swayed her hips back and forth and waved her arms as she danced with Bellsprout. "He's so cute and fun! I love him! Can I keep him, please?"

Both of her parents smiled and said, in unison, "Yes, but you have to take good care of him."

"I will!" She said as she picked up Bellsprout and hugged him continuing to dance.

~Later that night~

Kyota leaned back in his chair as his wife brought him a cup of green tea. He took the cup from her hand sipping it slowly. He started going over the days events in his head wondering where his newest experiment went wrong. He set the cup down on the table and sat up straight.

"So, how did it go today? I saw that your experiment was a little...explosive." She said as she giggled.

"Everything was going fine until what I had created blew up in my face. I almost had it, Kanna. I had almost cloned a Pokémon. It wasn't a very strong one, but it was still a living clone. For a few seconds anyway. The body's cells were fighting each other causing it to reject the living tissue. I guess using Voltorb to clone wasn't the best idea. I'll use another Pokémon next time. I just need to find out what I'm doing wrong. I have to find the perfect mixture."

"You'll figure it out, koibito (darling). You've been working on this project for five years now." She placed her hand on his shoulder rubbing it in an attempt to make him feel better.

"You're right," he placed his hand on top of hers. "If we just had more funding then we would be fine. I'm seriously debating about accepting that offer."

"You don't mean…" She trailed off as a worried look formed on her face and in her eyes.

"Yes. I don't want to work with him. His personality leaves a lot to be desired. Plus, his views on Pokémon are a bit skewed." He took his glasses off setting them on the table as he rubbed his eyes.

A knock sounded at the front door. Both of them looked up in confusion. Kanna started to stand up when Kyota stopped her standing up from his seat. She sat back down as she watched him head over to the door. Another knock sounded as he stood in front of the door.

"Who is it?" He said as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Mail service." A muffled voice said on the other side of the door. The voice sounded like that of a younger male.

"This late?" Kanna asked as she placed her hand in her pocket gripping her Pokéball.

Kyota unlocked the door cracking it open. He peered through the slit he formed between the door and the frame. Standing in front of him was a younger man of about twenty years. He was dressed in a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark, baggy pants. His dark hair was slicked back. The man held a box wrapped in brown paper and tied together with a slender rope.

"What is that?" Kyota said as he opened the door wider to accept it.

"I don't know, man. I was just ordered to bring it here to you." He continued to hold out the package until Kyota took it.

"By whom?" He held the package in his hands as he looked at the man in front of him.

"You know who." He smiled and walked away from the door heading down the pathway back to his motorcycle.

As the man left, Kyota brought the package into the house shutting the door behind him. He set the package down on the table and sat back down in his chair. Kanna looked at him with a concerned face. He slowly untied the package as she asked him what was inside of it. He shook his head and pulled back the rope and the brown paper revealing a blue box. The box was made out of a crystalline substance that he had never seen before. He popped the silver lock on the box finding a letter and another box inside. He pulled out the letter opening it and reading it out loud.

"Hello, Izumi-san. I am sending you this letter to inform you that my offer still stands. This time though, it isn't an offer. I am giving you one last chance to voluntarily join me on my research. If you do not agree then I will have to move to more drastic measures. You know what I am capable of. Inside the box is something that I want you to research and work on. It should prove beneficial to you. By using it, you sign a contract with me as my researcher."

He stopped reading the letter and opened the box. Inside it was a small, glass jar containing what looked like fine hairs. His wife looked over at the jar noticing the hairs. She asked him what he planned to do about the situation. He set everything down on the table and leaned back in his chair pondering solutions to the futile situation he was in.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked his wife after minutes passed.

"In order to protect the people here and our daughter, we may need to do what he says. Plus, the money wouldn't hurt and you would be able to perfect your research." She paused as a discouraged look formed on her face. "I believe he's telling the truth about his threat. He's already threatened to take our daughter once."

Kyota stared up at the ceiling with a serious look. _'I really don't have much of a choice anymore. I have to join his group or he'll end us or worse.'_

He sat up and pushed his chair back from the table standing up. He walked over to his wife and hugged her tightly. He put everything back into the box and put it under his arm. He grabbed the keys to his moped and his helmet. When his wife asked him where he was going, he stood there silent for a few seconds before responding, "To go see Sakaki-sama."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of the spin-off story for my other fanfiction "Pokémon Teenage Adventures". If you have not read my other story then feel free to check it out! This story centers around Izumi Kyoko, which if you have read the other story, you know exactly who she is. (I don't want to spoil anything for those that are just going to read this story as a solo.) ^_^ I will try to update as much as possible but my other story takes precedence. Anyway, thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Ally

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Ally

Ten year old Kyoko walked across the courtyard in front of a large building. She skipped up the steps, her pigtails swaying back and forth across her back. She held her Bellsprout in her arms and strode down the stone walkway at the top of the stairs. She pushed open the front door and walked into the dimly lit hallway. She looked around the hall and noticed a vibrant colored poster on the wall. She stopped and headed over towards it, reading it.

"Join Team Rocket's esteemed academy! Learn to be an amazing trainer who will definitely be able to capture any Pokémon. Come to the nearest recruiting building and sign up today!" She squinted her eyes at the bottom, "Must meet set requirements. Admission and board are free for children of current Team Rocket members."

She stood there staring at it and digesting the information when an older man turned the corner noticing her. She turned her head to look at him as he called out her name. A smile formed on her face as she ran up to him.

"Konnichiwa, Otousan!" She set Bellsprout on the floor and reached into her side bag pulling out a box wrapped in a cloth and tied at the top. "I made you a lunch today. I'm sorry if it's not very good."

His face brightened as he accepted the gift. "Arigato, Kyoko-chan."

"You're welcome, Otousan!" She hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too, babygirl." He placed his lunch in his large coat pocket, hugging her back.

She pulled back from him and bent down, picking her Bellsprout back up. She looked up at her father and asked, "So, I read a poster about joining Team Rocket Academy. I think it would be neat to do. I mean, you work for them. I could train to be a researcher and scientist like you and Okaasan."

A serious look formed on his face as his smile dropped. "You don't want to go there. It would be too difficult for you. Why don't you go to a normal Pokémon Academy?"

"Because, you know we don't have the money for it. The Team Rocket Academy is free. Please, Otousan? I can do it. I know I can. You won't let me help you in the lab, and I need something to do with my free time."

Her father kept the serious look on his face and promptly told her no as he turned away from her. "Go home. I don't want to discuss this with you any further."

"But-" she started.

"But nothing, Kyoko. Go home," he said in a stern voice as he walked away from her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran back outside of the building. Her father sighed and headed back to his laboratory. He looked up at the bulletin board outside of his office and ripped the academy flyer off of its thumb tack. He looked it over and crumpled it up in his hand. He tossed it to the side and went back into his office.

Kyoko ran down the stairs and headed to the park near her house. She ran through the trees surrounding the building until she reached a clearing. She burst out of the trees and looked around the clearing catching sight of the swing set in front of her. She walked over to it and turned around sat down on the swing seat. She pushed into the ground with her feet as she set Bellsprout down in her lap. She reached up and grabbed the swing chains with her hands and started swinging back and forth as tears ran down her cheeks.

_'Why is he always so mad at me nowadays? He won't let me do anything. He treats me like a little kid. Hmph. I'll show him.'_

After minutes of listening to the wind rustle the leaves on the ground, she heard a loud crunching sound is heard behind her. Bellsprout stood up and crawled up her chest to look over her shoulder. He started waving his arms happily as he saw a young boy. He had short, black hair and light brown eyes. He smiled at the Bellsprout as he sat down next to Kyoko on the swingset.

"Konnichiwa, Izumi-chan." He started as he looked over at her. He noticed the wet streaks on her cheeks and leaned over to wipe them off. "What happened? Did you father get upset with you again?"

She sniffled and quickly wiped her face off with the back of her arm. "Yeah. He won't let me join the Team Rocket Academy. It's not fair. He won't allow me to do anything. You're so lucky, Ueda-kun. Your parents let you do whatever you want."

"They're also never home." He began swinging back and forth slowly. "Right now, they're off to a completely different region. They haven't been in the Amarante region in months. Luckily, we don't really have to worry about housing right now. We stay within the limits of Kurobara so it's free."

"Otousan keeps insisting that we live outside of town. He's been like that ever since we moved here five years ago. I've never really understood why either."

"I don't know. I've been hearing some weird things going on lately. Something about top secret research. I overheard my parents talking about it before they left and some other people in our housing complex were talking about it too." He continued to push the swing slowly back and forth, his feet pushing into the hard ground beneath him.

"I hate being left out. I want to be a researcher like my parents, but they keep insisting that I stay away. Telling me that it's too complicated and hard for me to comprehend." She angrily kicked the ground with the tip of her shoe.

"Well, I am currently studying for the exam that is coming up for the TRA if you want to study with me. We don't have to let your dad know, and it can be a secret between us."

Her face brightened as she stood up quickly from her seat, almost knocking her Bellsprout off of her. "You would really do that?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course. Besides, it gets lonely at home by myself," He paused and said under his breath, as a blush formed on his cheeks, "and I like it when you're around…"

"Oh! Thank you so much, Ueda-kun!" She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him excitedly. Bellsprout quickly jumped onto her back to avoid being squished in the process. The blush on his face intensified as she hugged him tightly.

"Umm...you're welcome, Izumi-chan."

She pulled back from him and smiled big. "You're so amazing, Ueda-kun. You probably don't even have to study. Just make sure you take care of me okay?"

His heart thumped fast in his chest as he looked away from her to hide his expression. He gave her a quick nod and continued to slowly swing back and forth. She set Bellsprout on the ground next to a large pile of leaves in front of the swings. She turned around and fell backwards into the large pile of leaves. She giggled and stared up at the sky above her. The clouds shifted slowly across the sky as the wind picked up again.

_'I'll study really hard, and I will show him that I can do this. I'll prove to my dad that I can get into this school. Once I pass the test and start learning to be a researcher, he'll finally see what I am capable of.'_

~A Week Later~

"I'm going over to Udea-kun's house to play!" She yelled across the house as she slipped her shoes on at the front door. She pushed them in place and grabbed her bag off the door knob. Bellsprout sat on her shoulder and swayed back and forth as she quickly moved around, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. "Bye, Okaasan! Bye, Otousan!" She opened the door and quickly jetted outside before they could respond.

"Well, she's been going over there all week," Her mother took a sip of her tea and set it back down on the table in front of her.

Her father stayed silent for a moment before he let out a sharp breath of air. "Something about this doesn't feel right, but I don't know what. She's stopped coming by the lab and barely spends time at home now. I just hope she isn't getting into something bad."

"Oh, honey, Udea-kun is a good kid. You know that. He probably just gets lonely and needs a companion. His parents have been gone for a couple of months now. They aren't expected back for another few weeks." She looked over at her husband as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe. I'm just worried about her. She hasn't mentioned anything to me since I told her she couldn't join the Team Rocket Academy. She doesn't understand that it's basically boot camp. They teach you to be cunning, and they teach you to do wrong things. I don't want her to really know what's going on. Not yet. Not until I can find a way out."

"You told her that she couldn't join the TRA?" Kanna looked over at him.

"Yes. I did. About a week ago. She saw the flyer and wanted to do it." Kyota sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I understand that you're worried about her but telling her she can't do something will only make her want to do it even more. You should have just let her try at least. You know the person running the test. You could just have him fail her even if she does well. Besides, you can't keep this whole thing a secret from her forever."

Kyota went quiet and mulled over the situation. He placed his hand on his forehead and started rubbing his temples as pain began to form. He let out a groan and sat up in his chair, leaning forward on the table.

"Maybe you should rest. It is your day off. Go lie down and watch some television or something. Take your mind off of work and our daughter for right now. She will be just fine. Have some faith in her." She leaned over, placed her hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it lovingly.

"Maybe you're right. I'll think it over." He stood up and stretched as he yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in a couple of hours."

She leaned up and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Enjoy your nap. I love you."

He looked down and gave her a tired smile. "I love you too, Kanna."

~Ueda's House~

"Okay, next question. Your opponent sends out a grass type Pokémon. What type of Pokémon would you send out to have a type advantage?"

Kyoko thought it over for a moment before responding, "Well, a fire type would be a good type."

"Good. What else?" He asked as he looked down at his study guide.

"Umm...hmm...a flying type, a bug type, and an ice type."

"Very good. You're missing one though."

"I am? Which one?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

He replied, "You forgot about poison types."

"Ah. Damn. I always forget about poison types. Those and ghosts are really tricky types to remember." She laid her head down on her notebook on the kitchen table.

"Make sure to look over poison types more. They are the main type Team Rocket members seem to use. At least, that's what the study guide says." He sat back down in his chair and put his book down on the table.

"You're getting a lot better though. You learn very quickly. If you keep this up, soon you'll be teaching me." He began to chuckle.

"I don't know. Studying is hard. My brain feels like it's going to explode." She sighed into her notebook beneath her face.

"Well, do you want to stop for the day?" the young boy suggested.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a break. We've been at this all morning."

"That sounds good. I'll make us a snack." He pushed himself back from the table and stood back up. He walked into the kitchen and started making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Kyoko sat up straight in her chair and stretched. She turned around in her seat and looked over at Bellsprout who was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. She smiled as she watched him snore and cuddle up to the couch pillow.

Ueda placed a plate with a sandwich, cut diagonally, in front of her along with a glass of milk. She thanked him and picked up one half of the sandwich, taking a bite of it. He went back into the kitchen and picked up his plate and glass. He walked back to the table and set his stuff down on the table in front of him. He sat down in his chair and picked his study guide back, making notes on some of the pages.

Kyoko glared at him intensely. He looked up and jumped back when he caught a glimpse at her face. "Don't look at me like that. You scared me."

She reached over the table and took the guide out of his hand and shoved it under her shirt. He looked down at her in disbelief and asked her why she took it. She responded that they were supposed to be taking a break. He smiled and picked up a half of his sandwich and took a large bite. He took a large gulp of milk and washed it down.

After minutes of silent eating, Kyoko finished her snack and stood up to take her dishes to the sink. The study guide stayed perfectly in place under her shirt as she walked into the kitchen. She placed her dishes in the sink and rinsed them off with some water before returning to the table. She reached under her shirt and pulled out the guide, holding it in front of Ueda. He took it and set it back down on the table.

He opened his mouth to say something when a knock was heard at his door. He stood up from his seat and walked through the house to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw three men standing outside his door. He unlocked the bottom lock but left the door chain in place. He looked outside the opening in to door and asked them how he could help them.

"Hello, Ueda Hikaru-kun?" One of the men in a black business suit asked.

"Yes, that would be me. Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sakaki. Or you may know me as the leader of Team Rocket."

His eyes grew wide as he closed the door and unhooked the door chain. He reopened the door, all the way this time. He bowed his head and said, "Gomen nasai, Sakaki-sama."

The older man walked into the apartment and looked around. Wrinkles formed around his mouth and his forehead as he smiled. His short brown hair was slicked back neatly and professionally. Two other men walked in behind him. They were dressed in black long sleeve shirts and black pants. A large red "R" stood out against the black on their shirts. They both tipped their black hats at the young boy before standing upright and at attention.

Ueda shut the door and walked back in front of Sakaki. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"Well, I was told that you had a young girl in your apartment. You are a bit young to have a girl here."

"Oh, no. She's just been coming over every day to study with me for the TRA exam. She doesn't live here."

"I know she doesn't. I am actually here to see her. Would you mind going to get her for me?" Sakaki asked the boy in calm tone.

"Umm...yes sir!" He bowed again and swiftly walked out of the front room. He walked back into the back of the house where Kyoko stood at the table going over questions and answers out loud. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Hey. Who was that?" She asked as she set her notebook back down on table behind her.

"It was…" He gulped loudly.

"It was…?" she repeated in a question tone.

"Sakaki-sama. He wants to see you." He started fidgeting as nervousness filled his body.

She stood there as her eyes grew wider. "You mean THE Sakaki-sama?"

"Yes. Him. He's waiting for you. I don't know what he wants though."

She walked over to the couch and picked up her sleeping Bellsprout, who opened his eyes as she moved him. He stretched his plant-like limbs and let out a soft yawn. She cradled him like a small child and followed Ueda back into the front room. Standing there, waiting for her, was the older man with the slick hair and the black business suit.

She bowed to him and asked, "How can I help you, Sakaki-sama?"

"Well, I wanted to personally greet you and bring you this." He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a large white envelope package filled to the brim. He held it out to her, and she placed her Bellsprout on her shoulder. She reached out and took the envelope from him. She opened the top of the envelope and pulled out an application for the Team Rocket Academy, along with study guides and boarding information.

"Umm….what is this for sir?" She asked as she looked over everything.

"I overheard your conversation with your father about joining the academy. It's a shame that he doesn't believe that you have what it takes to be a Rocket Elite. Under normal circumstances, you would need his signature in order to join. However, I have taken the liberty of signing everything for you in lieu of your father. My signature will not be disputed, and he will have to let you join. I know that you are a bright girl. You're the daughter of our two top researchers. You would make an excellent addition to the academy and eventually to my research team. What do you say?"

She stood there in awe and shook her head to snap herself out of her daze. "I will gladly accept. Arigato, Sakaki-sama." She bowed to him again, and he patted her on the head.

"Good girl. I expect you to be at the exam next week." He looked up at Ueda and said to him, "I expect you there as well."

"Yes sir!" The both responded in unison.

"Good. With that, I will take my leave. Study hard children." He turned his back to them as one of his grunts moved from his firm position and opened the door for Sakaki. Sakaki walked out of the door as the two children told him goodbye. The two grunts followed behind him, closing the door behind them.

"Well, sir, that went very well." One of the grunts responded.

"Yes. It went very well indeed. I am curious to see how this whole ordeal plays out." He maniacally laughed to himself as he thought, _'Izumi-san, you will rue the day that you decided to defy me. I will make your daughter one of my top recruits and you will suffer.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading my newest chapter! ****I finally had some time to write more of this story so I took advantage of it. ****I hope you all enjoyed it. :D See you all next time! **


End file.
